


Strange Colours

by Bardic_Bat



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Mornings, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but i love it?, not my main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardic_Bat/pseuds/Bardic_Bat
Summary: A quick Jade/Feferi drabble, after Sburb.There is a very brief implication of intercourse, but it's the least graphic someone can be without out-right saying it.





	Strange Colours

Hot pink and neon green- a strange combination of colours. But them, oh they always seemed to fit together perfectly, like two puzzles pieces who had found each other. The way they smiled at each other, the way they laughed easily together, yes, Feferi Peixes and Jade Harley seemed to be soulmates, really.  
They were always holding hands when they could, Feferi’s grey skinned against Jade’s very tanned complexion, both with their unique freckles, Feferi’s nails painted by her girlfriend and her bracelets also now had a green one, while Jade’s wrist sported a pink one. Both girls were tall, but Feferi was a few inches more than Jade, and that was without her horns. Her hair was braided and swayed with each step.  
They looked gorgeous together tonight, on their date. Jade wore her 3 am dress, sparkling in the low light, her eyes covered in a dark green eyeshadow, lips done in a slightly pinkish colour, hair in an elaborate bun. Feferi’s braided hair had a flower in it near her ear, and her dress a mermaid style in a wonderful azure blue that shimmered. Space and sea, that’s what they looked like.  
They’d sit down at the fancy dinner, giggling and trying not to touch each other too much, and eat the food they ordered, polite and easy.  
When they got home, it was whole different story. The love was there, but now there was lust, lust that could not wait. While others saw the couple’s composed faces, they never saw the way they seemed to rip each other’s clothes off, the way their lips collided with teeth, the way nails raked across skin, and the way the two would pass out lovingly in each other’s arms.  
Waking up together was their favourite thing. Feferi always woke up first, and loved the way the almost sunlight – the misty greyness before the sun rises- streamed through the windows to give her girlfriend’s face a beautiful hue. Jade almost seemed to glow, and it took all the other girl’s strength not to wake her up with kisses. Jade’s sleepy smile always broke Feferi, and she would haul her, bridal style, onto the porch and plunk her in a seat before returning with coffee.  
A dog or a cat would always join them, seeing as their house was alive with plants and critters of all types. Although both were rough and coarse with other people and their emotions, they did well with all things non-humanoid. Feferi tended more to the animals, but Jade especially enjoyed the vegetation and the dogs.  
They would spend the morning like that, and soon Feferi would jump up to the railing, bouncing slightly and overjoyed as the sun rises, even though by this point she’s seen it dozens of times. She once explained to Jade that the sun here was nothing like her own planet’s and she enjoyed every moment she could be in it’s rays. Jade would grin at her girlfriend’s back as she was haloed in the light.  
This was the time they enjoyed most with each other- the quietness, the calmness before the bustle of the day, before people saw them- it was just two girls, together, vulnerable and basking in each other’s presence.  
Sometimes they would tell each other their dreams over a pancake breakfast, and admire each other’s goals. The grand ideas of aquariums, wild life rescues and shelters sprang from Feferi and Jade would smile and nod along, although in her head she was running numbers. And she, in turn, would tell the alien all about the advances she wanted to make in science, the ways she wanted to help and explore and understand.  
They both remembered how they had ended up this way- although during the events of SBURB they hadn’t interacted much, during the three year trip across the green field, Jade had gotten awfully lonely and contacted Feferi at one point.  
They had entered a relationship a year into the long trip, and were happy together and eagerly looking forward to seeing each other. It was a relief when they joined up together, and Jade could proudly show everyone Feferi, her wonderful, beautiful girlfriend.  
Ever since then they stayed together, and once everything with the game was truly done, they had settled down right near the new ocean, with a field of green grass behind them. Feferi had insisted on the ocean, and Jade didn’t mind, so long as there was space for her puppies.  
And now they sat together, basking in each other’s smiles, so happy. They fit together like two puzzle pieces.  
Neon green and hot pink- strange colours indeed.


End file.
